Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan Remake
by Chibi Chibi cookie
Summary: Basically the whole movie remake with a certain lunerian name RINI! It's gonna be awsome with the way I made Rini R/R! or I won't edit on to the story!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Panic

The South Galaxy has been shattered by a super saiyan.

"No! No, it's all gone!" thought King Kai. His monkey, Bo Bo, danced all around him in panic because he knew what was going on as well.

"Just as I feared…..we've got to do something, our galaxy is next!" he said

The sun was shining and cherry blossom pedals were falling from the sky. Satan City was the location the couple was in and they seemed to be on an important trip, or at least the wife thought it was very important, more than the husband.

"Goku! Pay attention!" said Chichi. "This is the parent interview section, remember we are being tested to make sure that we provide a healthy, educational environment for our son and Rini."

"But Gohan, Rini, and everyone else went out to the country to have a picnic, and I really wanted to got too." Said Goku. "Do you think we can go to afterwards?"

"I dought it Goku, at this pace it could take another two hours." Said Chichi

"What? Two hours? This suit is so stiff and uncomfortable, this is not my look Chichi." said Goku while trying to move his arms around in the expensive suit he was wearing.

Chichi burst out in a fit of annoyance. "This private school is one of the most finest in the world, Gohan and Rini might just get accepted in it if you can manage to behave for two losey hours and answer a few routine questions!" Goku backed up and so did a few of the parents behind him from being scared of Chichi.

"Ok, let's practice again, what are your hobbies?" asked Chichi.

"Ummm a hobby is something you like,right? To fight with powerful apponets of coarse." Said Goku.

"No, you can't say that! You say my hobbies are reading and sports."

"But I don't even own a book." said Goku. Chichi grunted.

At a very open meadow where there was cherry blossom trees spread out throughout the land. There was a simple picnic area with a group of people. One of the people was an old man who possibly could have been drunk, judging by the way his cheeks where red and his behavior. Mastor Roshi was trying to balance plates on sticks while the stick was in his mouth. The boy behind him seemed to be very amused of this "Special Talent" the old man had.

"This is what happens when you go and hide his magazines." Said Bulma with baby Trunks in her arms.

"Yeah, you gotta teach me how to do that." Said Gohan.

Rini, who was on top of older Trunk's shoulders, seemed to be very amused as she laughed and clapped her hands. Krillen looked at her with shock. "You really think this is funny?" he crossed his arms. "I find it embarrassing to see my teacher doing this kind of stuff." Rini wiped a tear the formed in her eye. "C'mon Krillen you gotta admit, that is pretty funny." Gohan nodded in agreement. "Ya Krillen lighten up."

Krillen couldn't help but smile and trust his two friends.

************************************************************************************************************************ "Alright Goku there's only a few parents in front of us and then it will be our turn." Said Chichi.

"Chichi I'm really hungry." Said Goku "Your always hungry." Stated Chichi, "Ok one last time." Chichi deepened her voice to act like she was a man asking Goku a question. "So Goku, what are some of your hobbies?"

"I'm suppost to say I like reading and sports is that right?"

"That's correct." Said Chichi "So can you tell me a few of your favorite words?"

"Favorite words?" asked Goku as he put a finger on his chin." I can't really think of any favorite words that I like, but I can name thousands of my most favorite foods." He but his hands on his stomache.

Chichi growled. "Will you stop fooling around Goku, these people are going to laugh at us!" yelled Chichi.

"Friendship, effort, victory!" sampled Chichi. It is imperative that you use these words Goku, it's very important."

"Oh I see, it's some kind of lieing contest, isn't it?" asked Goku.

Chichi groaned. "Oh I think I'm starting to get a headache."

"Well, then we should go home then." Goku's tone sounded like you could totally careless.

"NO! WE CANNOT!" chichi shouted back.

Once again Goku and a few other parents began to back up from Chichi. "Hey buddy I think you better do what she says." Said the man behind him before falling backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Paragus

"Oooooooooooh I just wanna beeeeeeee your puppyyyyyyyyy!" Krillen was singing a karaoke and at the sound of it, the group was totally speechless.

"He's fantastic!" said Bulma's mother. "I guess that's one way of putting it." Stated her husband, Mr. Briefs.

"Can anyone possible think this is good?" Asked Trunks. "Awww c'mon Trunks at least…he's trying his best?" Rini's statement almost sounded like a question.

Master Roshi seemed to be enjoying it, since he was blurting out words like, "Yeah!" and "Sing it!"

Baby Trunks was clapping in Bulma's arms and Bulma was trying her best to stay happy at Krillen screeching voice.

About a few yards away the was a certain saiyan prince that was behind a tree sitting down. He balled his hands into fists. "I just can't stand it any longer!" Vegeta growled.

Krillen's singing was interrupted by a huge spaceship that was landing no more then 20 yards away from them. But he didn't stop there, right after the ship touched grounded he continued on his singing.

Everyone else was a little suspicious at the fact that a spaceship landed right where they were at. Trunks got Rini off his shoulders and put her down, Rini ran next to her best friend, Gohan's side. They were all now looking at the spaceship as its door slowly opened. Guards came from the spaceship and ran towards where Vegeta was sitting.

They all bowed to Vegeta as one guard address him as Sawyer. Vegeta got up. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

A very tall man that almost looked like Vegeta himself walked up to him and bowed as well. "At long last, we found you Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta let out a little smile. "You're a Saiyan, aren't you?" "Yes, I am Paragus." Said the man as he looked up at Vegeta.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" was the last words Krillen said when he noticed that everyone else went to go investigate what was happening near Vegeta.

************************************************************************************************************************ A man was holding both papers with Gohan and Rini's picture on it. It seemed to be stating who they are, what they look like, etc.

"We have always hoped our Gohan would be a great scholar and we have done our best to provide our son with a stable home environment filled with positive reinforcement and healthy learning. And Rini lives within the boundaries of Capsule Corporation with her foster mother Bulma Briefs. She has always been provided with the technology and education of her mother, but would like to be here where the subjects are not so extreme." Chichi began getting breathless.

Goku seemed to be very uncomfortable in his suit as he was moving his tie around, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Goku, Goku can you hear me?!" said King Kai.

"Oh it's King Kai. Hey King Kai how's it going?" asked Goku. "Goku, I need to see you immediately, do not delay, it's an emergency." Said King Kai. "No way, I can't leave right now, I'm stuck in an very important interview with Chichi, plus if I don't answer the questions the way she told me to Chichi said she wouldn't let me eat dinner tonight." Goku said this while glaring at Chichi.

King Kai got annoyed and exploded. "I'LL COOK YOU A HAMBURGAR JUST GET HERE!" Goku winced at the tone of the Kai's voice. "Look the earth is in trouble,something terrible has happened and the whole galaxy can be destroyed." King Kai's voice softened abit. "That's terrible!" exclaimed Goku.

"Terribly excited to send Gohan and Rini to your school that is." Excused Chichi. "Yes and Mr. Goku what are your hobbies?" asked the man. Chichi's voice sounded worried and leaned to Goku. "Goku." She was hoping that Goku would get this question right after all the times they've been practicing. "Right let me see um my hobbies are uh reading and uh sorry." Goku got up from his chair. "Goku, what?" asked Chichi. "Chichi, I know this is really important to you, but I have to go, something urgent has come up."

Goku placed his index finger and middle finger to his forehead and used his trusty instant transmission. He was gone and by the look of Chichi she was not pleased. The men and woman had their mouths open in shock.

"Ma'am is your husband a magician or something?" asked the man. Chichi's looked stern. "Reading and sports are his favorite hobbies!" Chichi blurted out.

************************************************************************************************************************ King Kai was waiting for Goku at his tiny little planet. He was sitting at a little table and had his chin on the top of the table. He then sighed. All of a sudden Goku appeared on top of the table were the Kai was sitting. King Kai screamed then began to settle down. "Goku, well that was quick." Said King Kai " Why are you dressed in that suit?" Goku giggled. "Wait a sec." he then jumped out of his suit and was now in his orange and navy blue gi. "Ah now that's better, it's so good to be back in my regular clothes again." Said Goku. "Alright now let's get down to business." Said King Kai. "Yes of coarse." Goku made a silly face. "But can we eat first please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: New Vegeta

"I've come to graciously ask you to be our King of our new planet, it's named New Vegeta in your honor." said Pargus. "What, a new Planet Vegeta?" asked Vegeta. Paragus looked up at Vegeta. "Yes my Lord and at long last we can once again show the entire universe the strength of our forgotten race, the mightiest race." Paragus put his arms up. "The saiyans and with you as our leader, we can build an unstoppable empire!" "Hale Vegeta!" yelled all the guards as they put one arm in the air.

Vegeta showed no interest as he only growled under his breath and started walking away.

"Of coarse we will have to stop the legendary Super Saiyan my lord." Said Paragus. "Only you can do this." Vegeta stopped at Paragus's words. "You found the legenday Super Saiyan?" he asked. "Yes, and he has been reeking habit all over the galaxy with his awesome power, at his current pace we and our new planet Vegeta that we've worked so hard to build for you, will all be destroyed."

Vegeta began to give in on Paragus's story. "Father, you're not going to fall for such a story are you?" asked Trunks as he ran up to Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around and walked towards Paragus. "Paragus, lead the way." He said. "Father! Listen to me!" yelled Trunks as he tried to reason with Vegeta.

Trunks stopped when he caught up to Paragus. "Of coarse your welcome too, Prince Trunks." Said Paragus. "After all you are royal blood."

Trunks just glared at Paragus. The spaceship was about to take off and there was four people struggling at the entrance. It was Master Roshie, Rini, Krillen, and Gohan. Roshie was drunk and he was trying to stop Vegeta but he was stopped, or at least tried to be stopped bye Gohan, Rini, and Krillen.

"Wait, Vegeta, what do you think your doing!" yelled Master Roshie. Gohan was at Master Roshies right side, hanging onto his leg, Krillen was at his left, holding onto his waist, Rini was in front of Roshi trying to use her back to push him off and Oolong was just hanging onto his back. They were all going back and forth, but they had no choice but to go forward since they were on the door and the door was closing.

"The king of his own planet? yeah that's just what he needs." Said Bulma annoyed. "Mom I'm going, I'll bring dad and Rini home with me." Said Trunks as he ran and flew inside the spaceship. "Good luck, son." said Bulma as the spaceship flew off.

Goku had just finished off a whole bowl or rice. He then went after a large piece of meat. "So there's a Super Saiyan in the south Galaxy, is that right?" asked Goku. "Actually he has already torn up most of the south Galaxy and it appears he's on coarse to hit the North next, and that's our galaxy you know." Said King Kai in a matter of fact tone in his voice. Bobo was cleaning up the dishes that were left on the table. "Oh." Said Goku. "And what I'm really afraid of Goku is that he might be stronger then you." Said King Kai. Goku began to squirm in his chair. "Really that sounds so amazing!" exclaimed Goku. "This is not the time to be excited, this is in the bad thing category Goku." Said King Kai. "Ok right." Said Goku.

Goku stretched. "Where do I go to find him King Kai?" he asked. "I'm not sure." Said the Kai. "Hey I thought you Kais were suppost to know everything?" said Goku disappointed. "It depends on my mood, all I know is that he's still somewhere in the south Galaxy, just use your instant transmission." Said King Kai. "Yea then I can just search for his energy." Said Goku. He then placed to fingers on his forehead and began to concentrate for a good ten seconds then stopped. "Uh King Kai, can you tell me which way is south again?" said Goku stupidfied. Bobo dropped the last of the plates and fell down. King Kai pointed to south.

"Ok I'll search that way then." Goku said as he put his fingers on his forehead again. "Got it, it's weak, but it's defiantly Saiyan energy alright, see you soon take care." Stated Goku. "Oh well let's hope he's right." Said King Kai. Goku then appeared on a planet that had nothing but ruins. It looked like a huge battle just took place there.

"_I just missed him, but for him to leave such a strong trail of energy he's unheard of."_ thought Goku. "_Whoa this is unreal mabey King Kai was right this guy just might be stronger than any of us."_

************************************************************************************************************************ The spaceship then landed on the new Planet Vegeta. "It has been thirty years since our home planet has been destroyed by Frieza. Since that day it has been my life's worth to build a new Planet Vegeta, not only for the sake of reuniting the most powerful race in all of history, but it is also to avenge and honor your father. The distinguish King, who was lost in the explosion. Now that you have decided to join us here Vegeta, my life long wish has finally been fulfilled." Said Paragus. Vegeta just grumped for an answer.

"Oh why is it all spinning?" asked Master Roshie. "Make it stop, I'm so hung over." Master Roshie's lunch was threatening to make another appearance. Oolong patted Roshies back. "I told you, you should have taken it easy with all thoughs tuna fish sandwiches you had to eat." Said Oolong. Gohan and Rini both giggled as they hung their arms out at the back of the car they were in. Krillen of coarse was doing a horrible job a driving.

"Hale Vegeta!" yelled a bunch of men. "These men have gathered here from the far regions of the universe, they are here to serve you, King Vegeta." Said Paragus. Paragus and Vegeta walked up to a man with golden tiaras all over his body.

"My only son is at your service my lord." Said Paragus. "I am Broly." Said the man. "So I guess you are a Saiyan as well." Asked Vegeta. His question sounded like a statement.

"Yes, sir." Said Broly. "It's amazing." Said Rini. Gohan, Krillen, and Oolong nodded in agreement.

They turned around at the sound or Master Roshie's moarning. "Oh, I'm so dizzy, please, give me some medicine please." Oolong came next to him, mallet in hand and gave him a good bonk in the head. "Oh, that's strong stuff there." Said Master Roshie.

"Your Majesty, the Super Saiyan has appered on Planet Potocoma!" said a guard. "What?" said Vegeta sternly.

"Alright I'm gonna take care of this Super Saiyan freak right now, Broly come with me." He said. "Father, we have to collect more intelligence before we act, it's to dangerous!" yelled Trunks.

"They only danger lies in standing agents me, Broly hurry up!" shot Vegeta back. "No father." Said Trunks. Paragus just laughed. Then the spaceship took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Goku's arrival

"Gosh, he's leaving already? Vegeta's impatiens makes me sick sometime's" said Oolong. "Typical, oh and that medicine you gave me really helped." Master Roshie then put his hand on his mouth as if he threatened to vomit. "Except now I have a headache that I can't shake." Oolong sweat dropped.

"Hey Trunks, do you think this legendary Super Saiyan really exists? It all seems pretty farfetched to me. " said Krillen as he, Trunks, Rini, and Gohan flew. "I agree with you Krillen, but my dad doesn't that's the problem.

They then stopped and looked around in the air. "No matter how you slice it this planet is pretty barren." Said Krillen.

"Those cities we thought we saw from space are nothing but ruins." Stated Rini.

"Yeah, I wonder why that Paragus guy would build his city in a rundown place like this." Said Gohan.

"What's that over there?" asked Krillen. "It looks like they're pumping some kind of energy from underground." Said Trunks. "Why would they need to do that?" asked Gohan.

"Wait, I got it!" exclaimed Rini. "They send it to the palace, it's the only place that I saw plants growing."

A strange, old looking alien drop a metal bar and started coughing by the look of it, he did not look healthy at all.

"Oh no Grandpa!" said a younger version of the alien. "I'm ok." Said the old alien as he struggled to get up.

Gohan, Rini, Krillen, and Trunks landed near them and the small alien noticed them. "I'm sorry, sorry were not goofing off, Grandpa's not feeling too well." The small alien rushed his words and sounded really nervous.

"It's ok, we're not your bosses or anything like that." Said Gohan."It seems kinda pointless trying to build anything on such a ruined planet."

The alien then turned his attention toward his grandfather. "It is pointless we were brought here after the Super Saiyan destroyed everything on our home planet. We work all day and they hardly feed us, those Saiyan are heartless."

All of a sudden a guard came and carelessly kicked the pour alien. "Get back to work, stop fooling around." The guard then got out a whip and struck the alien twice.

The older alien tried to rush to his grandson's side. "Somo! Somo's not to blame, it's my fault."

"Oh you want some too?" said the guard as he began to unwind his whip. He almost struck them, when Gohan came and knocked the guard to the ground. "Stop it! You have no right to treat them like that!" He yelled.

The guard then got out a tiny whistle and blew it. Guards began to surround Gohan. Rini flew over and landed, behind him, their backs facing each other. Gohan could tell she was there not only by feeling her energy, but also because she was close enough for her left pink ponytail to brush against the back of his right arm.

Gohan slightly turned his head. "Hey." Rini did the same. "Hey."

They both decided to use an attack that they made up. Gohan grabbed Rini's hands and flipped her over himself. He then began to swing her around, making her legs kick at any guard he swung her at.

By the time they were finished every guard was down. Gohan let Rini down gently, but she plopped down anyways from being too dizzy. They both giggled and Gohan helped her up.

Krillen stepped next to a terrified guard and wagged his finger in the air. "Heh hey, if I were one of you guys, I wouldn't even think of messing with us."

Krillen then punched the air. The guards then all began to run away. Krillen thought this would be more handy to do as he continued to punch and kick the air. All of a sudden Goku appeared and got in the way of Krillen, making Krillen accidently punch Goku in the face.

"Uh sorry." Said Krillen. "Daddy?" said Gohan. "Hey Goku." Said Trunks. Goku landed on his bottom.

"Ai yai yai." Said Goku as he held onto his cheek.

"Goku, what are you doing here? Asked Rini as she offered her hand to help Goku back up.

Goku took her hand and stood back up. "Im not sure really I was just following a Saiyans energy what are you guys doing here?"

"Vegeta was asked to destroy this legendary Super Saiyan and we had some extra flying miles to spend." Said Krillen.

"Really, I guess King Kai talked to him as well." Said Goku.

Paragus then came in on the conversation. "How good of you to come Kakorote or as you now prefer to be called Goku."

"Hey how do you know that name? You must be a Saiyan." Said Goku.

"Yes and you must be Bardock's son." Said Paragus. "Now would our guests care to have some dinner?"

Goku's face went from being serious to overjoy. "Are you kidding? That sounds fantastic!" he exclaimed.

Goku, Trunks, and all the others got to the castle and sat down for dinner.

"Take you time, enjoy and let me know if you need anthing." Paragus then exited the dinning room.

Master Roshie and Ooolong then began to stuff themselves with the endless verities of food.

"Well it's not Paragus, now if I were that Super Saiyan, we would I be right now?" Goku asked himself.

"Hey I'm gonna be all over your food if you don't eat." Said Oolong to Goku.

"No way I'm starving here!" exclaimed Goku as he began to inhale his food.

At a little house gathered Gohan, Trunks, Krillen, Rini, and a whole lot of hungry little aliens. "So then it was Paragus who tore up your planet." Suggested Trunks.

"No, it was not Paragus, it was someone bigger and stronger." Said the little aliens as they stuffed themselves with food that the gang brought them.

"Hey slow down you guys, your gonna pop." Teased Gohan.

"No we won't." said a small alien.

"And it couldn't be Broly, that guy's a tooth pick." Suggested Trunks.

"Mabey Paragus is telling the truth, but if the legendary Super Saiyan really exists then we might have a lot of trouble on our hands ." Said Rini as she handed out more food for the aliens to eat. They all nodded.

Back at a very large deformed castle was Paragus and one of his servants. Paragus started talking to himself. "Yes, yes your right on target comet Camory! Come and get us! Destroy us!"

Paragus's little servant began to look very nervous. "Lord, I'm afraid." Paragus walked past him. "Come now there's no need to be afraid." His little assistant began to reason. "But sir, the comet is getting closer by the day." Paragus stopped walking. "Don't worry about that." He decided to take it upon himself to destroy his servant as he vaporized him into nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Broly's Rage

Vegeta and Broly's spaceship landed finally and a very irritated Vegeta stormed into the castle, with Broly not saying a word. "Darn it, how am I suppost to destroy this thing if you can't even tell me where it is?"

"We're working as hard as we can, around the clock, just give us a little more time Sire." Said Paragus as he tried to catch up with Vegeta.

Goku was sitting near a window when he saw Vegeta pass by. "Hey, Vegeta." He said.

Vegeta looked back with a grin on his face. "I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."

"Awww c'mon Vegeta it's not like your having any better luck trying to look for this Super Saiyan." Said Goku.

"It won't be long before I catch him and when we do he's mine and he's dead, stay out of my way clown." Said Vegeta sternly.

"Ight, well then bye I uh, guess I'll see you around or something." Said Goku.

Broly then came in front of Goku and by the look of it he wasn't very happy. Goku then got up from where he was sitting and looked straight back at Broly. Broly balled his hands into fists and rage began to grow in his body.

"Behave Broly." Paragus saw this and he held up his hand. He had some device that would glow a greenish light. It was some kind of contraction that was made for Broly's behavior. In other words it was used to calm him down.

It was like a huge staring contest. Both Saiyans had both eyes fixed on each other. Broly was getting angry by the second. All of a sudden out of the blue, Master Roshie came with Oolong, grabbing him by his ears. He ran up to Paragus and started flapping his arms everywhere.

"All right Mr. Paragus I'm sick and tired of this planet and I wanna leave, I got sick on the way here and it hasn't gotten any better. Sooooo all we need now is a spaceship and we can go home." Said Master Roshie in a rush.

Paragus directed his attention back to Broly and Goku. Goku turned at Master Roshie. "That's Roshie." He then quickly looked back at Broly who was still looking like he was going to attack Goku at any second. After about 10 seconds he calmed down. Paragus began to think that he had to do something about this and quick.

Paragus was sitting in a chair with a bunch of cords connected to a mitten on his hand. He was in a laboratory with some sort of alien looking octopus.

"That's it, my tests are complete now if would slowly remove the apporatice from your wrist." Said the alien. Instead Paragus roughly took of the device and threw it on the ground cause the alien to spas and fall to the ground. "Well?" said Paragus.

"I'm telling you the results are the same as last time, according to the computer data the remote is still functioning properly. The reports are consistant, it's possible that Broly might just be acting up on his own, you're his father Paragus, I'm afraid it is now up to you to control the power of you son." Said the alien.

Paragus picked up the controlling device and replaced it on his hand. "No, fix it." Paragus refused to believe that his son has just gone completely insane.

"How can I fix what just isn't broken?" asked the alien, desperate for an answer. Paragus didn't want to answer as he exited the laboratory without a word. He was just on the other side of the door when he stopped.

"Broly, what's wrong with you my son?" Paragus asked himself. "_There must be an answer, something must be disturbing him, interrupting my control, his Saiyan rage just flared the minute he saw Kakorote, these outbursts have to stop, especially in front of our visitors, if not all my efforts will be in vain __.__"_ He thought.

**Flash Back**

_A green energy ball had just been launched and it destroyed a whole city in a matter of seconds._

_Broly was just about 12 years old and he has gone completely insane, blowing up cities and destroying everything in sight. Paragus had been trying to hold back Broly and keep him from destroying anything else. Broly was just laughing evilly and fighting against his father's grip. "Broly!" exclaimed Paragus as he tried to calm Broly down. Broly looked back at Paragus and elbowed him in the eye very hard, causing blood to drip heavily from his face. Paragus was now blinded on his left eye and can never see from it again. Three nights later Paragus had the controlling device made and was prepared to put it on Broly while he was sleeping. Paragus had just barley slipped it on his forehead when Broly suddenly awoke from his sleep. "Dad, what are you doing?" asked Broly. He began to fight against his father and kick his legs around trying to resist wearing the controlling device. Broly knocked Paragus down, but Paragus was able to put the device on Broly finally, Broly got up from his bed, prepared to attack his father when Paragus lifted his hand and the device on it began to control Broly. This day almost ended in Death, but automatically gave birth to a new idea. Paragus would now use Broly's controlled energy to take over the whole universe._

**End of Flash Back**

Paragus cracked open Broly's bedroom door, to see Broly sitting in a chair. He was sweating and he was trying all he could to control his rage. "_Something got to him or someone, I could barley control him in front of Kakorote…..wait a second, could that really be it?" _"They were born on the same day." Said Paragus.

**The **_**Birthday**_** of Broly and Goku**

Baby Goku was crying uncontrollably as he kicked and wiggled all around. "Did you hear? Paragus's son was born with a powerlevel of ten thousand, ten thousand and only an infant!" said the doctor. "Which makes Bardock's son look like a weakling, what is he a two?" said another doctor as they began to laugh. "I think so, but he's a feisty one all right, listen to him wail, that's the spirit." "Awww look, he's making Paragus's son begin to cry." Said the other doctor.

**End**

"_Whatever it is, I don't like it, they may have brought them on this planet together, but it won't be for long just a bit more time if I could just keep him under control, until then all of our troubles will be over.__"_thought Paragus as he closed Broly's door.

Oolong started laughing in his sleep as Master Roshie began to lightly tickle and kiss his foot. Master Roshie was also sleeping and had no idea what his actions where leading to.

Oolong was in a bed with Roshie, Krillen was with Gohan, and Rini was with Goku. [I put Goku with Rini because I thought it would be a little awkward to put Gohan and Rini in a bed together when they're this young. ;)] They planned to spend the night and then look for the Super Saiyan in the morning.

Goku was snoring away when he opened his eyes, feeling an energy coming right for them. All of a sudden Broly broke down the door and jumped right in the air above Goku and Rini, attempting to punch Goku. Goku immediately picked Rini up from her torso and got her out of the way, just in time before Broly made contact with them. Broly's punch was so powerful it went right through the mattress and the whole bed collapsed into two pieces.

Gohan and Krillen then woke up still half asleep. "Rini?" said Gohan. Broly then threw the mattress at Gohan and Krillen knocking then down, off their bed. Broly was acting to quick, Goku did not have time to set Rini down safely, so he held her tight. Goku then jumped out of the window, pour Rini had no idea what was going on so she just hoped that Goku knew what he was doing as she was dangling from his arms.

"Broly, what are you doing?" yelled Goku. Broly didn't say a word, he just flew after Goku and Rini. Paragus felt Broly's energy surge. "No." he said as he got up from his bed and grabbed his controlling devise. Broly attempted to punch Goku again, but Goku dodged it. Goku then did a backflip and kicked Broly in the face. He was finally able to put Rini down. "What's going on Goku?" asked Rini as she looked up at Goku. "Get out of here now, Rini!" said Goku. "But, Goku." Insisted Rini. "Now Rini!" Goku shouted. Rini then nodded her head and began to fly away as fast as she could. Goku then focused back on Broly. "What's this all about?" asked Goku. Broly just began to shoot Goku with energy balls.

Goku managed to dodge all of them. He then threw one of his own at Broly, and it hit him square on, knocking him into a lake. Goku flew over to the lake a saw the Broly had now began to raise his power level. "_My gosh, his power just increased dramatically." _Thought Goku. "Die Kakorte." Said Broly.

He then shot towards Goku very quickly. Goku kneed him in the face, cutting Broly's lip. Broly smirked and then licked off the blood that started tracing down his lip.

"Ewwww, that was completely unnecessary, disgusting!" whined Goku. Broly began to shoot energy beams at Goku again making him jump back a few hundred yards. Goku then gathered a lot of energy and punched Broly in the face. Goku's attack had no effect on Broly as he smiled at laughed at Goku's failure. Broly then began to scream very loudly. Goku was watching in awe as Broly's powerlevel began to skyrocket. "That's the energy I was following." Said Goku. Paragus finally made it to the scene. "Broly!" he yealled as he used the devise to try and calm him down. "Cut it out son, I command you!" Goku then began to shout. "Listen to what your father is trying to tell you, calm down please!"

"Stop it! Stop it Broly!" yelled Paragus. Broly then began to calm down little by little to the point that he dropped Super Saiyan and returned to normal."What?" said Goku. He was amazed at how Broly's power could just disappear in a snap. "Let's get you back to the palace my son." Said Paragus. They began to walk away back to the palace leaving Goku knowing that now Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Secrets Revealed

The next morning. Vegeta's only interest now was to leave the planet for good in frustration because he couldn't find the legendary Super Saiyan.

"Sire, wait! Wait, wait King Vegeta!" insisted Paragus as he tried to keep Vegeta from leaving. "Please don't go hear me out, we've found him, we should be able to pin point his location by tomorrow at the latest."

Vegeta grunted and began to walk, but then he noticed that Broly stopped walking with him. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Broly could sense Goku's presents and he again, began to get angry. "Kak-Kakorte."

Goku's voice could be heard inside of the spaceship, it was clear to Vegeta that Goku was looking for him.

"Vegeta, Vegeta you in hear? I'm getting tired of wait on you, plus I haven't eaten breakfast yet I'm hungry." Said Goku. "Yoohoo! Hey! There's pretty cool acoustics in here." Goku's stomach then loudly growled. "Guess my stomach likes the echo to." Goku began to laugh, but then he looked very serious at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, you don't have to go anywhere, the Super Saiyan your looking for is right here." He said.

Paragus grunted knowing that Goku had found out his secret.

"Stay out of this you have no idea what you're talking about." Said Vegeta.

"Paragus, why don't you tell Vegeta here that Broly is the legendary Super Saiyan."

"Vegeta, he must be confused, that's per postures, not to mention completely impossible my lord." Paragus walked up to Broly. "Look at him, he has less power than I do, the boy is pitiful can't you see that? Let's drop this nonsense and return to your Palace."

Then Trunks came shouting Vegeta's name. "Father, don't listen to him, this so called Planet Vegeta is nothing but a fake, an illusion, just look at that, ruins." Trunks pointed out to the (cities) that Paragus built for him. "He didn't build this for you, Paragus twisted everything you see here using these disadvantage people, they'll tell you everything."

Gohan, Rini, and Krillin had brought the last of the aliens to where Goku, Paragus and the others where. They seemed to have recognized Broly as the aliens pointed at him and began to back up from being terrorized.

"That's him, that's the one that destroyed our home planet." Said a young Alien.

Vegeta looked back at Paragus. "You tricked me." Said Vegeta. "It's about time your spoiled, minusculed brain figured it all out. Your son is most certainly right though Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me, it's been miserable here, putting on this little serried, but do you want to know what I really care about? It's a little sphere in the Northern Galaxy called Earth, a lush, green, healthy planet, the most beautiful Cosmos, you have no idea how long I've waited for the right time to reestablish Saiyan domenets. You think I want the earth to look like this? A barren waste land, littered with battle scares and rubble? Of coarse not, which is why I decided to create this established rouse.

Paragus gestured to the Palace above him. "An imaginary town for an imaginary prince, oh how your father would be laughing at you right now, oh and just one more thing I forgot to mention to you fools, I also chose this planet because in a few short hours it will collide with comet Comory, an astronomical object with colloso proportions, and when your gone, I'll rule over earth or any other planet will go completely uncontested."

Then after Paragus's little speech Broly began to get very angry in the presents of Goku. "Kakorote." Broly began to walk towards Goku. He then turned Super Saiyan.

Vegeta was getting more embarrassed and angry by the second, because Broly had chosen to battle Goku instead of him. "No, I don't think so this Saiyan is mine." Vegeta then turned Super Saiyan also and then attempted to kick Broly in the neck, but it had no effect, Broly just kept walking toward Goku and was getting more angrier.

"Woah, Vegeta's attack was like nothing to him." Goku then flew back a few yards. "Let's get something straight some friends call me Kakorote, but I'm Goku and you're not my friend."

Paragus laughed. "Well I may not have to wait for the comet to see you die, since Broly has other plans for you, Broly attack!"

Vegeta then shot a bluish energy ball at Broly and Goku seemed to know what attack he used as he jumped out of the way. "No wait!" shouted Goku. When the energy ball hit Broly the force was so powerful that I knocked Paragus back a few yards away, but when the smoke cleared Broly wasn't harmed at the slightest.

This only seemed to make Broly angry as he started yelling and his powerlevel began to rise exponentially. The whole grounded began to shake as if there was an earthquake taking place.

"Easy, easy, calm down Broly you'll destroy the whole planet, enough Broly I said stop!" yelled Paragus.

Broly then stopped yelling for about 5 seconds. All was quiet and nobody spoke. Then with a powerful shout Broly's powerlevel just exploded and a greenish light emerged from his body complete consuming him in light. The wind blew roughly, mountains began to crumble to nothing and the atmosphere began to get very heavy.

Vegeta landed and began to tremble in fear as Broly energy kept surging. "He's the one, the Saiyan of legend."

Broly pointed at Goku. "You Kakorote, I choose you to be the first of my victims."

Gohan then got in front of Goku. "No you don't"

Broly shot towards them as fast as a rocket. "Move!" Goku pushed Gohan out of the way. Rini caught Gohan, but Goku grabbed both of their hands and flew away as fast as he could.

Goku made a mistake and let go of Rini. Broly decided to follow her and make his attack. He shot an energy beam to close for her to dodge. She was shot and she started to fall out of the sky. "Dad let go!" Gohan fought against his father's grip and flew as fast as he could to catch Rini before she landed on the ground. Just in time Gohan caught her and flew over to his father's side again. He began to shake Rini awake. "Rini are you okay?" Rini looked frustrated and was angry. "Yeah, I'm ok, sorry for being off guard back there." Gohan let Rini down and they all focused on Broly.

Trunks then began to fly over to Goku. "Come on dad they need our help!"

"He'll kill us, he'll kill all of us." Said Vegeta as he began to tremble. "I've heard stories, but I never thought he existed."

"Ha, it makes sense that only you would feel the depth and magnitude of Broly's power, go on say it Vegeta, Broly the legend and now he is free, broken from my control from anyone's control, he has become what I have feared he would become, a true super Saiyan, a killer he won't stop now not until he has destroyed this entire planet and the next, until we reach our new home world. You could never know how much we hated your father, the king, when he was born the doctors quickly informed the king of Broly's unusal powers, your father was afraid Broly would become to grate a threat for him, we were left to die and thrown out like garbage, ironically that same day Frieza would have our planet, but not us we survived, somehow Broly harnessed his inner power and liberated us from the blast, since then I have lived for only revenge if not on King Vegeta then on the next best thing, his son, you will now have to experience the pain and fear we Indored for so long and then you will die."

Goku, Rini. Gohan and Trunks were all trying to fly away from Broly's endless attacks. All Broly was doing was laughing at every attack he launched.

"If you wish not to fight back I understand, but I am going to destroy this planet no matter what." Said Broly.

Goku landed and looked at Broly. "No you won't." Goku then turned Super Saiyan.

Gohan, Rini, and Trunks landed with Goku and they also turned Super Saiyan.

Vegeta began to worry. "What the? Have you gone completely insane? He's the most powerful Saiyan in all of history!"

"Watch Vegeta, because massacres like him are rarely seen, even by Saiyan eyes. Said Paragus.

Broly then shot towards them fast and not stopping for anything. Goku tried to puch Broly, but was too late to act because Broly elbowed him in the face very hard. He then kicked Rini in the stomache, punched Gohan in the chest, and kicked Trunks in the back.

Trying to run away from the monster they flew as fast as they could away from him. They stopped and then decided to start round two. Broly stopped in front of them. "You think four on one will do any good? Do you really believe you have enough power to defeat me?

"Broly, you really surprised me, so I'd say you've won the first round, but now it's time for round two."

Master Roshie came running down a steep hill, losing his balance, he fell on his face, with a whole lot of other aliens landing on top of him. Oolong was the one that landed close to Broly and when he got a good look at him he squealed and ran to the top of Krillin's head running in place. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES HE HAS ME IN SOME KIND OF TRANTO BEAM, I CAN'T MOVE!"

"Uh hey Krillin." Said Gohan. "What's up and where's Master Roshie?" asked Goku. Goku got his answer when Roshie managed to get o the Aliens off of him.

"Alright, I'm here, I'm here." Said Master Roshie. "Thought you could use some of my help."

Master Roshie then went full power and his muscles expanded, ripping his jacket. "Roshie?" said Goku.

"Broccoli, just give it up, it's all over." Said Roshie "Very tough, but his name's Broly." Said Oolong with his arms crossed.

Roshie then got out a mask and playfully began to make faces with it. Oolong then came and kicked Roshie out of the way of Broly. "Sorry that show's over."

"Hey uh Goku, I think he's a little sick from our flight over here." Said Krillin.

"Oh look the little slaves decided to be brave." Said Broly as he looked over to the Aliens. "I noticed that you love to look at the sky at your silly old planet your probably dreaming you could go back there someday, but it's just a dream." Broly formed a green energy ball in his hand throwing it to the sky. Then the Planet that the Aliens dreamed of returning to exploded into nothing but space dust.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: The Battle

"Oops did I just blow it up?" Broly began to laugh evilly at his action. The Z-fighters could not believe how heartless Broly could be.

"He's…he's pure evil." Said Gohan.

"He's a devil." Said Rini.

"If we let this dirt bag live, he'll destroy the entire universe." Said Trunks. Goku could sense the evil in Broly and he began to quickly command Krillin.

"Krillin, I need you to get everyone out of here, go, go now, you too Roshie!" said Goku.

They all began to leave quickly as fast as they could. "Goku, Rini, Gohan, Trunks please don't do anything stupid." Said Krillin as he flew away with the others. Roshie followed him. "Well I suppose if you insist, I GOT TO GET OFF THIS PLANET!"

This is it. Broly eyes where now fixed on the four Saiyans. He quickly charged at them like a bull. They all scattered running towards Broly and using any attack to try and slow him down. Trunks attempted to punch Broly, but Broly grabbed him by the neck and threw him up against a building.

Broly then looked back at Goku. "Kakorote, how much to you love your son, and the pink rabbit?"

Goku got in front of Gohan and Rini and pushed them back. "Gohan, leave, take Rini with you and go."

The two little Saiyans began to object. "But."

"Now!" shouted Goku. They didn't need to be told a third time. Gohan took Rini's hand and they both flew away from the battle.

Goku and Broly then charged at eachother. Goku kneed Broly in the chin, but this did not effect him as Broly flipped Goku over him and kicked him in the stomache, making him fly into a nearby mountain.

Broly then charged after Gohan and Rini. They were just about to fly at a corner, when Broly came in, surprising them.

Rini sacrificed herself and got in the way of Gohan, Broly grabbed her face and dragged her into a building, making her whole body enter inside of it, he then shot a green energy ball at her, making her go two times faster against the build, she then slammed into the front of another building.

"RINI!" Gohan tried to fly as fast as he could to her, but Broly kicked him in the back of the neck, hard enough for him to go flying into Rini and then getting hanged by his throat warmer around his neck.

They both dropped Super Saiyan and were now out cold. Goku and Trunks both flew after them scared that they might be harmed to badly. Before they could make it to them, Broly shot out of a building and attacked Goku and Trunks, pushing their backs into another building.

Goku recovered from the attack and saw Gohan and Rini, injured very badly. "Gohan, Rini!" He ran towards them as fast as he could, but yet again, Broly made a reappearance infront of Goku and blasted him with an energy ball. Goku began running towards Broly, but with every step, Broly was launching energy balls at Goku endlessly.

"Why don't you give up?" yelled Broly. Goku then smiled silly. "I never really learned how to."

Broly shot his last attack at Goku, and he flew right into a building, harshly and violently.

"Getting stronger, yes much stronger." Broly then began to shout loudly as a green light consumed his body and energy balls began to shot from him in all different directions. Unfortunately for aliens, Krillin, Oolong and Master Roshie, one of Brolys attacks hit the spaceship and blew up part of it, not being able to launch itself an longer.

"Awww, I think I might have left my lunch back on that spaceship." Said Master Roshie. "Master Roshie, we needed that spaceship to get back to earth, cause I never got to finish my Karaoke song." Krillin seemed to be more interested in finishing his song the worrying about his own life.

Broly then looked down at beat up Goku and started laughing. "What's the problem Kakorote? Have you given up? You can say good bye to your son and the little pink rabbit." Broly then shot an energy ball at Rini and Gohan. Expecting for them to get hit, Broly was surprised when another energy ball knocked Broly's out of the way of the Saiyan children.

"What?" Broly looked for the source that knocked his attack out of the way. There was a figure with a white cape and a purple Gi, similar to Gohan and Rini's. It was Piccolo!

"A little green bug had come to get squashed." Said Broly. Piccolo looked at him in disgust. "You usually pick on the children first?" Piccolo then flew over to Gohan and Rini. Broly followed him with his eyes. "I do what needs to be done. What do you expect from a true freak?"

Piccolo set the two Saiyans on the ground and got out two senzu beans. He put one in each mouth. "Gohan, Rini, get up, eat." Gohan and Rini began to chew and then they looked at Piccolo. Their eye sight was a bit bleary, so they couldn't tell if it was him.

"Piccolo?" said Gohan. They both then got a good look at the eyes of their mentor. "Piccolo, you hear!" shouted Rini. Piccolo smiled. "Let's get one of these senzu beans to Goku." Gohan and Rini both nodded and flew over to an unconscious Goku.

Piccolo got out a bean and poked it in Goku's mouth. Goku then let out a happy sigh and looked up at Piccolo.

"Now that hit the spot, I would have been dead if you hadn't shown up, and how in the world did you figure out we were way out here?" he asked.

"I heard you and King Kai." Piccolo smirked. "I can't help but listen in, with my ears I can hear just about anything in the universe."

Piccolo then glared at Broly. "I could feel his power all the way from the lookout, it's the kind of feeling that gives you chills because you've never felt anything like it before, you're not just fighting a saiyan, your fighting a monster."

Goku nodded in agreement as they flew over to Trunks and fed him a senzu bean. "Trunks take this senzu bean." Trunks finally regained consciousness after he consumed the bean.

While everyone else was figuring out a way to defeat Broly, Paragus was watching and calculating, with his guesses, when Comet Camore will make its presents known.

"The time has finally come, this planet will soon be shattered into millions of pieces, look it at this way Vegeta, at least your fear of dying will be over." Vegeta just continued to look at the ground, already accepting defeat.

Goku, Rini, Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks all surrounded Broly. He then smirked.

"If you would have just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now, your all a complete and utter waste of saiyan blood."

Goku decided to make the first move, he endlessly punched and kicked Broly as hard as he could. Then Piccolo and Trunks came in to help Goku, but the more they would attack, the more they would learn that their attacks would have no effect on Broly what so ever.

Broly got tired of their attempts and decided to give them an attack. He grabbed Goku and Piccolo by the neck and threw them, as hard as he could, into a nearby building. He then caught Trunks off guard and kicked him into Piccolo and Goku.

"Take this!" Gohan and Rini flew up above Broly and shot an energy beam at him. Then again, it had little effect on Broly. He floated down to the ground with Piccolo chasing closely behing him. When Piccolo got to close, Broly swiftly kicked Piccolo as it made him swerve in the air and roughly land on the ground.

Rini and Gohan came flying in trying to attack Broly, but they failed as he violently ran his arms into the two saiyan children, causing them to get knocked to the ground. As he was running he kicked Piccolo in the air and shot and energy beam at him, making him crash into the ground 10x harder.

Piccolo landed a few yards away from a trembling Vegeta. With all the strength that Piccolo had, he got up from the crater he was in and began to walk towards Vegeta.

Vegeta fell to his knees. "It's no use, this is the end." Piccolo grabbed Vegeta by his hair and roughly got him up.

"What do you think you're doing? Why don't you stop whining like a baby and fight like a man?" Piccolo growled.

"Why? What for? Broly's unbeatable." Said Vegeta

Piccolo looked at Vegeta in disgust. "You call yourself the prince of saiyans." He then flew closer to the battle field with his fingers still intertwined in Vegeta's hair.

"We must escape!" said Vegeta. "This is a fight we can't win."

Piccolo pulled his hair tighter, making a few strands of Vegeta's hair come out. "It doesn't matter if we escape, if we don't kill him right now, he'll destroy the entire universe."

Vegeta kept on trying to reason with Piccolo. "But there's no point in fighting him, he's the Legenday Super Saiyan."

"I can't believe how cowardly your acting Vegeta, even an eleven year old girl and boy have the guts to fight this monster!" yelled Piccolo. "Just stand clear of the true warriors." He then freed his hand from his hair and let Vegeta wallow in his own thoughts.

"Why? Why do they continue to fight in vain?" thought Vegeta.


End file.
